


Life As We Know It.

by Thomas__Jefferson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Babies, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas__Jefferson/pseuds/Thomas__Jefferson
Summary: This is based off of the movie.Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson go on a blind date. The date didn't go so well and they swear to never see each other again. But when their best friends get married their plans are ruined. Then their friends give them the position of the godparents of their child. Soon the child is now theirs and they have to learn how to deal with their hatred for they kid.





	Life As We Know It.

"I'm telling you Alexander you are going to love him," John said on the other side of the phone. Alexander shrugged, forgetting that John couldn't see him. 

"I hate dates. You know that. This isn't going to end well," he replied. Alexander set his phone down and turned it on speaker. He grabbed his hair brushed and began to brush his hair. 

"I know. But he's different. Thomas is a gentleman and he's rich, may I remind you. You will love him." Alexander rolled his eyes and set the brush down. 

"No this isn't going to end well. I know it." 

"One date and then you don't have to see him again if you don't like him. Okay?" There was a pause. Mostly because Alexander really didn't know what to say. So he just hummed a response before saying his goodbyes. Then he hangs up. 

Minutes went by and this Thomas dude still hadn't shown up. Alexander has waited and waited and nothing. He begins to think that he had been stood up. 

When the doorbell actually rings, he sets the book he was reading and stood up. He fixed his clothing and opened the door. A much taller man stood there. The man had really poofy hair and a wide smirk. 

"You Alexander Hamilton?" He said. Alexander smiled slightly and nodded. 

"I'm guessing you're Thomas Jefferson?" He replies. He nodded.

"Well, sorry about being so late, I uh forgot about this," Thomas says. Alexander frowns and steps out of his apartment, closing the door behind him. 

"Right, because two hours late is ok. Whatever. Your here now. Ready to go?" Thomas nods and begins to walk down the hallway. 

"So where do you want to go?" Thomas asks as the reach the parking lot. Alexander gives Thomas a confused look. 

"I thought you had reservations?" Thomas shrugs as his phone goes off. He looks at Alexander then answers it. Alexander hears a little bit of the conversation and immediately realizes what it was about. After Thomas hangs he loses it. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you just answer a booty call?!" He yells.

"What? She sick!" Alexander rolls his eyes. 

"What, are you going to heal her with her magic dick? Arrrgggg. I should of known that this wasn't going to work the moment you show up to hours late! I never want to see you. Ever again. Bye Jeffershit!" 

Alexander turns around and walks back to his apartment. He hears some curses that Thomas was yelling but ignores it. Hopefully he will never see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I have everything planned out and this one just ended up short


End file.
